


Supernova

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Train, Bittersweet Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter Next Generation, Incest, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, first time threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Sometimes happily ever after isn’t actually a promise of always; sometimes it's a brief moment in time.Albus knows he can’t have James and Teddy forever, but he can have them now and even if they crash and burn later that’s enough for him. It has to be.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tonks914](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks914/gifts).



> I cannot thank whiskyandwildflowers and restlessandordinary enough for the alpha help and emotional support when I was nervous to take on this story. And so much thanks to TDCats for the incredible beta.

Albus lifted his beer, barely tasting the cold liquid as he took a deep chug and watched Teddy fidget with the remote to the telly while he muttered under his breath. The tips of his hair turned a dark purple when he frowned, his tongue poking out as he jabbed the large round button in the middle harder with his thumb. Nothing happened and Teddy’s frown deepened. It shouldn’t have been attractive but somehow on Teddy, a grown man who rarely seemed frustrated, a look of such petulance over a remote was as adorable as it was maddening for Albus.

Albus took another swig of beer to banish that thought.

“I swear to Merlin this thing hates me. Muggle technology and I don’t mix,” Teddy said, tossing the remote onto the sofa with a sigh. He stretched his arms back over his head, his soft blue t-shirt rising up to show off a pale expanse of soft tummy.  “Sorry, Al. I think _Star Wars_ is going to have to wait until next time.”

“It’s alright,” Albus said. He’d only agreed to watch the movie because Teddy had looked oddly hopeful when he’d asked, offering Albus a second beer and encouraging him to stay. He supposed Teddy was probably getting lonely without James and was settling for Albus’s company once again. Life was too quiet when James was gone. Everything felt a little more stale and flat without him around. “It’s getting late anyway. James will be back soon, and I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your reunion.”

An unreadable expression passed across Teddy’s face as he reached for his own beer off the end table. “Don’t you want to see James? I’m sure he’s missed you too.”

The _I know you miss him_ , Albus went unsaid.

Albus paused, unsure how to answer that question in a normal way. Of course he’d missed James. James had been gone just over a fortnight for an intensive training camp with Puddlemere United to get him ready to start as their newest seeker when the official Quidditch season started next month.

Just over two weeks without a single owl or Firecall from James. No James inviting him around for leftovers or to watch awful reruns on the telly with him and Teddy, as if Albus weren’t a third wheel all the time.

Truthfully, Albus thought it was ludicrous that Puddlemere had hidden him away for that long without any contact. Intensive training, his arse. James had patted him on the back good-naturedly right before he left and insisted it was for _the good of the team_ , and all part of their _team building morale_ , since James had been a late draft. James said it made sense. Albus was of the particular opinion that James would’ve said flying naked made sense if Puddlemere had asked him. James had wanted to play professionally for as long as Albus could remember, and Albus was proud of James for finally achieving his dream, really he was. James was an incredible flyer with all the agility and speed of their mum and the fearlessness of their dad. The problem was, as far as Albus was concerned, it was utter shit that in order for his new team to get to know James as a player and a person they had to be hidden away in some secret training ground where he couldn’t let Albus or Teddy know how he was.

The last two weeks without James had been painfully long, and Albus didn’t like the prospect of change on the horizon where not only would he be competing for James’s attention with Teddy, but with Quidditch. Worse still he couldn’t help but fear this training camp was just the first event of many to come in which there would be more things to occupy James’s time besides just Teddy.

Two weeks that had been strange in ways Albus could never have predicted, with Teddy constantly inviting him around for takeaway or to play a game of Exploding Snap. Neither of those things were new. Albus was used to spending time with Teddy or being in James and Teddy’s flat. The difference was he was used to being there when James was there. Because it was _Teddy and James’s_ flat. Even though Teddy was his godbrother too, Albus had never been close to Teddy the way James was. Those extra two years put Albus too far behind them both. Or at least that’s how it felt when he was a child. But Albus wasn’t a child anymore, not by a long shot.

James and Teddy had moved in together less than a month after James had left Hogwarts. The story James and Teddy told the family was that they got together a few months later, though Albus privately suspected it had been going on a lot longer than either one of them wanted to let on. Either way, Albus’s chest had burned with jealousy at the fear of being replaced by Teddy when he and James had officially got together. Albus had seen it coming for years even if his mum and dad hadn’t. But nearly two years later his fear had not yet come to fruition. When Albus came home for Christmas or summer holidays, he would usually end up staying with Teddy and James instead of his parents’, because James insisted, and no one argued with what James wanted (especially when it was exactly what Albus wanted)

Things between James and Albus had changed little when he left Hogwarts. Albus still lived at home—unable to commit to a future career path or a place of his own—but somehow spent most of his time at James and Teddy’s flat. A flat that Teddy and James had offered to share with him more than once, insisting they could easily turn Teddy’s study into another bedroom for Albus. Every time they offered, Albus declined, because the older he got, the more impossible it was for him to keep denying what he wanted. And what he wanted was James. And Teddy. Which was a really big fucking problem because he shouldn’t want either one of them. It was bad enough he’d been having salacious thoughts about his brother since he was old enough to wank. He’d spent years hoping all boys wanked over their brother if they had a brother who looked like James and who disliked clothing as much as James did. With age, however, came clarity, and with every year that passed, Albus became more certain that it was not something anyone else would do. Instead, it was just one more weird, wrong thing Albus did in a list of things that made him unlike everyone else. As if wanking over James weren’t sordid and dirty enough, he didn’t just want his brother. No, he wanted his brother’s boyfriend too. Because of course, Albus couldn’t have a crush like a normal person, he had to have a fucking incestuous polyamorous crush on the two people he was least likely to ever have a chance with.

For a long time, Albus hadn’t been sure exactly how Teddy felt about him. He talked a lot with his and James’s dad and with James of course, but otherwise had always been reserved. He was quiet with his declarations, shying away from too many public displays of affection, especially around Albus’s family, as if still afraid even two years later that someone might say something about him being with James. But sometimes when Teddy thought no one was looking, he’d slide his arms around James’s neck and whisper things that made James look like he thought he could fly without a broom, his cheeks blossoming in a blush only Teddy could garner. Albus was never sure if he was jealous of Teddy for being the one to make James blush like that or of both of them for sharing something Albus didn’t think he would ever have.

James was like fire—blazing hazel eyes, tan skin dusted in an explosion of freckles, and rich auburn hair. When Albus got too close, he felt like he might burn in a blaze of Fiendfyre, and fuck did he want to burn. Teddy though, Teddy was like ice. Harder to read than James, more quiet and calm—his skin pale and his hair usually teal or blue. Sometimes, when Albus watched Teddy crowd James against the kitchen counter or the bookcase in their living room, his long fingers carding through James’s hair, he thought he might die. They were so beautiful together, so balanced. There was something in the way James brought out the playful side in Teddy, or the way Teddy tempered James’s impulsive, hot-headed streak. They were perfect for each other, and when James looked at Teddy, well, Albus was usually left in no doubt that James was completely and utterly in love.

They were yin and yang. Night and day. Albus had always thought the idea of soulmates was a load of rubbish, but when he looked at Teddy and James together he couldn’t help but think if anyone had found their perfect match, it was them.

Which only made the fact that he was attracted to both of them, especially James, so much worse. Albus loved James. Well, he loved him in ways he shouldn’t, but he also loved him in the ways he was supposed to—as a brother who wanted the best for him—and James already had the best in Teddy. He didn’t need his perverted baby brother complicating things with his torrid jealousy and longing.

Albus tried to deny his feelings, tried to push them aside. But every time James’s face popped through the fireplace in his parents’ living room inviting him over, or an owl showed up with a letter in James’s untidy scrawl telling him to spend the weekend with him and Teddy instead of at home with their mum and dad, all of Albus’s resolve would falter.

The more time he spent with them both, the more he got to see the side of Teddy that James must have seen long ago. The Teddy that was wickedly smart and playful. The Teddy that was flirtatious and up for anything James suggested. The Teddy that was open and free around Albus and James in a way Albus had never seen when he was younger. Not that Teddy was completely different around the family, but he wasn’t free the way he was around James. Teddy laughed more with James, smiled more—he looked more alive, more himself somehow. The more Albus saw of Teddy, the more he wanted him. And the more he saw of James with Teddy, the more he wanted them both.

No matter how often Albus told himself he needed to get some fucking distance to straighten out his head and his heart, he couldn’t follow through.

He’d thought perhaps the two-week training camp would be a chance to do just that. Not that Albus was looking forward to it, but it seemed like the only way Albus could stay away from James were if someone else was making James stay away from him. Aside from his untoward attraction, Albus genuinely liked James. He wasn’t just his big brother, he was also his best friend. And Teddy was rapidly becoming one of Albus’s closest friends too. Long gone were the days when Albus’s jealousy of Teddy and James’s obvious feeling for him left Albus incapable of liking Teddy. Nowadays, Albus enjoyed Teddy’s company just as much as he did James’s. He loved them both.

Fuck. He loved them both.

“Albus,” Teddy said softly, a hand on his knee breaking Albus from his thoughts.

Albus blushed, realising how long he’d been staring at his hands thinking and not answering Teddy’s question. “Sorry, I must be tired. I should go home.”

“You can crash on the sofa if you want. I’m sure James would be happy to see you. He should be home any minute now. Besides, if you leave now you know James will just come through the Floo at your parents’ to see you anyway.” Albus cleared his throat. Fuck, Teddy was right. “You know James is probably knackered from training. He might even fall asleep trying to go through the Floo,” Teddy cajoled.

Albus wasn’t stupid. He knew perfectly well Teddy was manipulating him even if he wasn’t entirely sure why. But even though it was a ploy to get to Albus to stay, Teddy was right. James would almost definitely try to come see him at their parents’ once he realised Albus wasn’t there, even if he was exhausted. The last thing Albus needed was to feel guilty for dragging James away from Teddy and the comfort of their flat because Albus was a moody wanker. Then again, guilt was his constant companion lately; what was a bit more to pile atop his mountain of self-loathing.

“You know you’re always welcome here, right?” Teddy asked. That was one thing Albus had learned about Teddy. He was uncomfortable with other people’s silences and filled them.

It was on the tip of Albus’s tongue to lie. But he had been doing that so much lately. he didn’t have the energy to lie about this as well. Before he knew what was happening, his insecurity was bubbling from his lips without his permission. “I don’t want you guys to ever get sick of me.”

Teddy’s eyes widened in surprise as he shifted sideways on the sofa, pulling his socked foot beneath his thigh, an action that brought his knee close enough to Albus that he could feel the cotton of Teddy’s grey joggers rubbing against his fingers where they rested on the sofa.

“That’s literally not possible. You know how much we like you, Al. Don’t you?”

Albus swallowed, staring at the beer he held loosely in his left hand. Did he know that? Their actions certainly indicated as much. Then again, Albus didn’t think there was a person alive James didn’t like. He was the consummate people person. And Teddy was a ‘puff through and through. If he disliked anyone he kept it to himself, never one to bad-mouth anyone and always looking for the good in people despite oftentimes seeing the worst of them in his work as an Auror. He and James were well-matched that way, and in that respect as unlike Albus as possible.

“We both like you very much,” Teddy continued when Albus didn’t answer. This time his hand snaked to rest on top of Albus’s knee. Albus’s head shot up at the unexpected contact, and what he saw in Teddy’s eyes left him breathless.

“Teddy,” Albus croaked, the heat from Teddy’s hand burning into his knee. Teddy wasn’t as free with his touches as James was, though Albus was no stranger to a friendly hug or a pat on the back from time to time. This, however, felt intentional in a way none of those touches ever had. It was more than the touch: it was the look that accompanied it.

“Shit, where is James?” Teddy mumbled as if talking to himself. He didn’t remove his hand. “Albus,” he started, inching closer. The fingers on his knee squeezed gently in what Albus could only assume was meant to relax him but instead made Albus feel like a Boggart was about to burst out of the nearest wardrobe.

Albus wasn’t crazy. There was no way he was misreading the current situation. In hindsight, Albus could see that Teddy had been a little more tactile than usual since James left, filling the middle sofa cushion James usually occupied instead of sitting at the opposite end when they watched telly, or giving him an extra hug before Albus Flooed home. Albus had chalked the behavior up to Teddy missing James, but now he couldn’t help but wonder if it was something else entirely. Something that made him feel sick to his stomach. It didn’t matter how many times Albus had fantasised about touching Teddy, or being touched by him, those fantasies had always included James as well, and no matter how much Albus knew he could never have that specific scenario, he didn’t want this one either. Albus would rather die than hurt James.

“You don’t want to do this,” Albus blurted out, spilling his beer in his haste to stand up.

“Albus,” Teddy implored softly. There was something pleading in his voice.

Albus shook his head, plopping his beer down hard enough on the coffee table that some shot out of the top and splattered across the worn, second-hand wood. “Whatever you think is happening, it’s not. I won’t do that to James. And you shouldn’t either, you absolute fucking arsehole.”

“You love him so much don’t you, Al?” Teddy’s lips turned up in a small smile, a fucking smile, and Albus felt his magic crackle at his fingertips.

“What the fuck?” Albus yelled.

“He loves you just as much. So do I, you know.” Teddy stood and took a step towards Albus, reaching out to lay his warm fingers on Albus’s elbow. It was like being in a dream—a nightmare—where everything he thought he’d wanted was being given to him in the worst way possible.

“What, do you guys have some sleep with other people thing?” he bit out defensively. “Because James doesn’t seem like the type to be alright with this. And don’t tell me you weren’t thinking something, because I know you, Teddy Lupin. You looked at me almost the same way you look at James when you think no one is looking and that’s...that’s not okay!”

“It’s not okay because you think James will be upset or because you don’t want me?” Teddy asked calmly. “Or because you only want James?”

Albus’s beer bottle exploded in an impressive display of uncontrolled magic the likes of which he hadn’t seen since he was eleven years old and sorted into Slytherin—terrified of what his parents and James would think of him. He ignored the spray of beer and the clatter of broken glass that rained all around them, ignored Teddy who grabbed his wand off the edge of the sofa and Vanished the mess while Albus struggled to stay upright.

“Shit, I should’ve waited until James got home to do this,” Teddy said, fingers wrapping around Albus’s bicep to steady him. His words did nothing to clear up Albus’s growing confusion.

“I don’t understand,” Albus said, unsure why he wasn’t leaving—half-convinced he might be hallucinating.

Teddy inhaled deeply, scrubbing at his face with his free hand as the fingers of his other hand tightened their grip on Albus. “We don’t have a sleep with other people thing. We have a—” Teddy paused, puffing up his cheeks before blowing out the breath he’d been holding slowly. “We have an _Albus_ thing.”

Albus blinked. “ _Excuse me_?”

“Fucking shit,” Teddy groaned, the tips of his hair turning the most violent shade of pink Albus had ever seen. “James and I promised if we were ever sure— _absolutely sure_ —that we’d say something. We both knew it could go wrong, but we also knew we couldn’t let it go if there was a chance. But it was supposed to be together. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

Teddy seemed to be rambling more for his own benefit than Albus’s.

“Teddy, I swear to Merlin if you don’t tell me what’s going on right now I will hex your arse straight to Shoreditch,” Albus threatened. “What in the actual fuck is an Albus thing?”

Teddy released Albus, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive gesture as his hair flicked back and forth between yellow and pink. Teddy couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Teddy’s hair change like that.

“I don’t know if I should be telling you this without James,” Teddy said.

“Fuck James, I want to know what’s going on!” Albus yelled, determined to get answers.

There was a noise and Albus looked up and realised James was standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open. Albus didn’t have time to wonder how long he’d been there or why neither he nor Teddy had heard the Floo in the kitchen. Before Albus could warn him, Teddy opened his mouth.

“James is in love with you. Well, I mean, not just James, me too. And we promised that if we ever thought you might have feelings for one or both of us, we’d tell you because —”

“What the fuck is going on?” James finally yelled, dropping his bag to the floor with a loud clatter.

Teddy jumped at least a foot, his hair going such a deep shade of brown it was nearly black as he spun around. “ _Jamie_.”

“Don’t you ‘Jamie’ me! I leave for two weeks and you’re—you’re,” James threw his hands up as if unsure how to continue. “Oh my god, Albus is going to hate me.”

“Albus is going to what now?” Albus repeated, those words the first to truly permeate Albus’s brain.

“You’re going to hate me! You’re probably disgusted and...and I didn’t think this was ever going to happen. Teddy and I were very pissed when we made that agreement. Oh my god,” James said, looking like he was either going to chunder or pass out.

Teddy moved across the room quickly, his hands on James’s face as he pressed their foreheads together. “Hey, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell him without you, but he was freaking out. He deserved to know. Just take a deep breath, it’s okay, sweetheart.”

Teddy’s previous words were still ringing in his ears loudly, though he was having a hard time trying to decipher how accurate Teddy’s estimation of the situation was, what with James having an apparent meltdown. Albus rubbed his hands over his forearms awkwardly, unsure if he was supposed to say something or just disappear. James’s next words made the decision easy.

“He’s gonna hate me,” James choked out, his voice sounding very small. His hands were fisted tightly in the back of Teddy’s white cotton t-shirt so hard his knuckles were turning white. James never sounded scared or worried, and the unmistakable fear in his voice about something he apparently wanted—what Albus wanted too—made Albus feel brave.

“I love you,” Albus confessed, unable to hear his own voice over the ringing of his ears. “I love you, James. I have forever. I loved you before I knew what this kind of love was, and I loved you even more when I understood it, even if I shouldn’t have. I love you so much sometimes I think I might die from wanting something I can’t—something I shouldn’t—have.” Teddy turned to look at Albus, revealing an ashen-faced James. The splattering of freckles across his nose stood out sharply against his pale skin, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to calm his breathing. They both stared at him, and Albus figured things couldn’t get much worse, in for Knut, in for a Galleon and all that rubbish. “I’m in love with Teddy, too. Have been for awhile.”

Teddy smiled as he glanced between James and Albus.

“You can say something now. I think that’s enough Gryffindor confessions from me for a lifetime,” Albus mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“You love me?” James questioned. “Us. Love us,” he corrected.

Albus didn’t look up, instead staring at the hole in his trainers near the toe on his right foot. “Yeah.”

Familiar footsteps echoed across the room, and then James was standing before him, still wearing his training gear. Now Albus could see that James had dark circles under his eyes and what looked like a nasty bruise near his collarbone, which peeked out of the top of his shirt. He looked exhausted to the core, and Albus ached to pull him into his arms.

“Albie,” James whispered, his hands shaking as he lifted them to cup Albus’s face. He tilted his chin up to meet James’s eyes. Technically, Albus was a good two inches taller than James, but when James looked at him he’d never felt so small—so terrified of losing his favourite person in the entire world. “Albie, I don’t want you to feel pressured, you don’t have to agree to anything just because now you know how me and Teddy feel. Whatever happens needs to be your choice.”

“When have I ever done anything I didn’t want to, James?” Albus whispered, tempted to close his eyes and focus on the feeling of the rough pads of James’s thumbs sliding across his cheek but unable to look away from James’s eyes. “This is going against every self-protective instinct I have right now. I said it once. Please don’t make me say it again.”

Albus wasn’t sure what he expected to happen next, perhaps for James to try to talk him out of this insane thing that was maybe possibly happening. Or maybe for James to ask him if he was sure one more time. James was always doing that, trying to protect Albus even when Albus was perfectly capable of protecting himself.

James did neither.

Instead, James’s hands moved from Albus’s cheeks up the arch of his cheekbones and over his ears to tangle in his hair. Albus’s mouth fell open in surprise but before he could say another word, James had surged up onto his tiptoes and crashed his lips against Albus’s. Albus let out a gasp of surprise, his lips opening enough for James’s tongue to slip inside, and then it was all Albus could do not to implode.

As Albus had suspected on more than one occasion, James kissed like he did everything else—with enthusiasm. His fingers twitched in Albus’s hair as James whimpered, leaning into the kiss and nearly devouring Albus’s mouth. Albus’s shock evaporated and he let his arms twine around James’s waist to pull him closer.

James—his big brother and best friend—was kissing him. The logical part of Albus’s brain knew it was wrong, but it felt so fucking right Albus thought he might die.

“Albus, fuck” James groaned, arching up against him. His cock was hardening against Albus’s hip, and knowing that James was turned on from touching Albus made him feel drunk on desire. He’d dreamed about this more times than he could ever admit, and none of his wildest dreams had come close to the reality.  

“Merlin, yes please, can we fuck?” Albus asked in between kisses, the tips of his fingers sliding beneath the hem of James’s shirt to graze along the warm skin of his lower back.

“Fuck,” James echoed. “ _Fuck_ , Teddy!” James barked out, stumbling backward out of the kiss and looking sheepish.

Albus’s stomach dropped at the loss of James against him, panic surging within him. Would Teddy be upset they’d done that without including him or asking first? How did you include someone else in a situation like this anyway? Albus was entirely out of his element, and despite having fantasised about being with James and Teddy in the privacy of his own room as he pulled himself off more times than he was ever going to admit, he had no idea how it would realistically work. Albus wasn’t a virgin, but his experience was limited and had definitely included sex with more than one person at a time. He didn’t think James’s did either, or James would’ve told him. Albus was pretty sure Teddy had been James’s first and only, though he had no idea what kind of experience Teddy might have.

Albus looked up with a blank face, eyes darting between Teddy and James. Teddy didn’t look upset. He looked turned on.

“Do you have any idea what you two look like?” Teddy croaked, taking several slow steps towards Albus and James. As he got closer Albus could see that Teddy was hard, a bulge prominent in his loose joggers.

Albus watched with rapt attention as Teddy stopped in front of James, who reached up to twine his fingers in Teddy’s hair, wrapping the purple strands around his fingers as he whispered, “Tell me.”

James’s voice was pitched low, his breathing labored as he pulled Teddy down not for a kiss, but simply to drag his lips across the stubble on Teddy’s jaw. “You hard watching us, Teds? Like watching me with him? Is it as hot as you thought it’d be?”

Teddy visibly shuddered, his hands gripping James’s hips tightly. “You’re such a tease, Jamie.”

“You know I don’t tease,” James whispered, nuzzling into the side of Teddy’s face.

They looked so good together, so intimately familiar and comfortable, the ache in Albus’s chest intensified, unsure if he would ever be as important to either of them as they clearly were to each other. Almost as if sensing his internal crisis, James’s hand flew back to find Albus’s, and Albus intertwined his fingers with James’s and squeezed tightly. James removed his mouth from Teddy’s cheek to turn and look at Albus over his shoulder, tugging lightly. Teddy released his hold on James’s hip and stepped back to leave space between their bodies, and it wasn’t until James was pulling Albus between them both that Albus let himself breathe freely. James pressed his nose pressed into Albus’s neck and ran the flat of his palms up and down Albus’s stomach.

“Hi, Al,” Teddy said, voice low. He inched closer to Albus. He was taller than James, didn’t need to bend his head down for a kiss. Instead, he was almost even with Albus as he moved closer, his breath warm across Albus’s lips. “This okay?”

Albus nodded his head, didn’t trust himself to speak.

“Can I kiss you? Can I touch you?” Teddy whispered, the hair that had fallen into his eyes now tickling Albus’s cheek.

“Fuck, you can do anything. Both of you. Either of you.”

Teddy smiled, a heart fluttering, happy smile. The kind that was usually reserved for James and James alone as he cupped Albus’s face and kissed him. It nothing like kissing James. Teddy’s confidence was quiet, no overeager teeth or desperate panting. Teddy kissed Albus slow and sweet, setting Albus’s stomach fluttering and his toes curling. It took him a moment to realise the hands moving lower to cup his aching cock through his jeans belonged to James and not Teddy.

“Fucking shit. Fuck,” Albus bit back. James’s hands were insistent, kneading him through the thick material, while James’s own hard cock was firm against Albus’s arse. James rolled his hips, rocking into him as he palmed at Albus, his teeth lightly grazing across the juncture where Albus’s neck met his shoulders. Where Teddy was slow and calm, his lips grazing across Albus’s in a way that made him desperate to beg for more, James was already desperate and needy behind him and the juxtaposition of the way they both wanted him made his head spin.

Unable to stand it any longer, Albus broke the kiss, throwing his head back to drop on James’s shoulder as he closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming.

“You alright, Al?” That was Teddy, voice dripping with concern as his thumb stroked across Albus’s kiss-swollen lips.

Albus grunted, unsure how to articulate what he felt. His every nerve ending felt wired, his magic practically jumping at his fingertips. He needed a release, needed more.

James seemed to misunderstand his silence, hands stopping their exploration of Albus’s clothed cock. “Should we stop? James asked, pressing a chaste kiss to the spot he’d just been sucking on.

“No,” Albus choked out immediately, unable to open his eyes.

Albus could practically feel Teddy and James sharing a look, doing that weird thing where they communicated without words.

“What do you want, Albus?” Teddy asked gently. He’d removed his hand from Albus’s face, but Albus’s lips still burned from the touch. “I promise you, whatever you want, we want too. You can have anything.”

“ _Anything_ ,” James echoed, his breath hot against the shell of Albus’s ear. He sounded as desperate as Albus felt, his hands no longer on Albus’s cock but digging into Albus’s hips possessively.

Albus shivered at the words. It was everything. Everything he’d ever thought he could never have, and faced with the offer he didn’t know what to say. There was so much he wanted. So many ways he wanted to fuck or be fucked by them both. He wanted to sink into James’s body and watch his eyes flutter shut, wanted to know what James felt like buried so deep inside of him he didn’t know where he ended and James began. He wanted to fuck Teddy until he learned what made him lose control, wanted Teddy to fuck him until Albus forgot his name. There were so many ways he wanted to kiss and touch. He wanted them both so badly it hurt. His hands shook as he struggled to find a way to say how he felt: _I want everything. I want you forever. Please don’t let this just be once_.

“Want to suck or fuck, Albus? Want James on his knees for you? He’s so good at it,” Teddy whispered. “Or is it me you want on the floor for you? Or maybe you want more. You want to fuck or be fucked, Albus?”

“Merlin,” James whimpered, shoving his nose into the side of Albus’s face. He rubbed against Albus, his cock harder than ever, earning a chuckle from Teddy.

“James loves that you know, loves to hear what I want to do to him. Loves when I talk dirty. Do you like it, Albus?”

Albus finally opened his eyes to see Teddy watching him intently, his own hand covering his cock, not rubbing but gripping it tightly. The muscles in his forearms were flexed, the tension in his body tangible.

“Yes,” Albus answered.

Teddy’s smile was euphoric, his fingers moving against his own cock as he locked eyes with Albus, perfectly aware Albus was watching him. “What do you want, Albus?”

There it was again, that fucking question. Albus swallowed. It was clear the only way he was going to get what he wanted was to say it.

“I want James to fuck me,” he said, bolder than he felt. The moment the words were out of his mouth it was as if a weight was lifted off his chest. How many years had he spent burying that wish, terrified of his own dirty desires? Afraid they’d cost him James.

James let out a desperate whine at the confession, nails digging into Albus’s hips. “Fuck, Albie. Merlin, gonna fuck you so good. Take such good care of you. Wanna fuck you so bad,” he said into Albus’s shoulder.

“I want Teddy to fuck you while you fuck me,” Albus added, figuring he had absolutely nothing to lose at this point. “Want him to fuck you so hard I can almost feel him fucking me.”

“Holy fucking shit,” James muttered, hands shaking as he spun Albus around and kissed him. It was too hard and sloppy, James’s teeth clacking against Albus’s as James moaned into the kiss.

“It’s okay, baby,” Teddy soothed, kissing the top of James’s head as he rubbed his hands up and down James’s back. “Shhh,” Teddy soothed, as if sensing James’s building loss of control.

Albus’s ears rang again, unable to comprehend the kind of desperation James was exhibiting, wondering how long James must’ve been hiding the same secret. It occurred to Albus what keeping that inside must’ve cost James. James, who could never lie for shit, who lived so boldly and honestly the idea of lying or keeping secrets usually turned his stomach. Albus could not relate to it. Albus was used to guarding his feelings and truths, hiding them away to keep them safe. James though, he wore them like a badge of honor. Albus couldn’t imagine the way a secret this big must’ve eaten away at someone like James.

“ _Albus_ ,” James whimpered, his hands fisted in Albus’s shirt hard enough to tear the cotton. “Albus.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Jamie.”

James exhaled a shuddering breath. “Need you.”

“You have me,” Albus whispered.

“You have us both,” Teddy added as he wrapped his arms around them both in what Albus thought was a hug, but turned out to be Side-Along Apparition as the tug of unfamiliar magic swirled around him. Moments later they stumbled together, no longer standing in the living room but in the middle of James and Teddy’s bedroom.

“Have I mentioned it’s hot when you do magic without a wand?” James mumbled, turning his head to press a kiss to Teddy’s bicep. The change from the living room to the bedroom seemed to have dulled James’s previous agitation.

Teddy laughed, releasing them both from his embrace. “Not today.”

“Well, I do,” James said, hands moving behind his neck to grab at his collar as he tugged his shirt off in one go. The wincing sound he made as he did it was quiet, but Albus heard it.

Albus was so preoccupied with James’s hair, which had become even more disheveled with his shirt removal, that it took him a few seconds to notice the nasty bruise covering his right side. The bruise he’d faintly noticed on James’s collarbone beneath his shirt covered his entire right clavicle, the freckles Albus knew to be there completely invisible beneath the angry purple skin.

“What the fuck, James,” Albus hissed, reaching out to run his fingers across the bruise.

“Jamie!” Teddy yelled when he peeked over James’s shoulder. “Did you go see the team Healer about this before you left?”

James averted his eyes as he moved his hands to his sweatpants, fidgeting with the loose strings. It was only then that Albus noticed another bruise near his hip peeking out of the top of his sweats. “I wanted to come home. I missed you.”

“Maybe we should wait, get some healing salve on you and let you sleep,” Teddy said, looking pained as he spoke the words.

“No!” James balked. “I’m fine. I’ve had worse. I just caught a few stray Bludgers is all.”

“Really?” Albus asked, reaching out to poke the bruise on James’s hip. James hissed sharply.

The last thing he wanted was to stop, but he also knew James was the type of person who put everyone else before himself even to the detriment of his own health. He had absolutely zero self-preservation skills.

“Oh Merlin, now I’m going to have to deal with both of you trying to baby me all the time, aren’t I?” James said with a pathetic pout. It was the first indication either of them had given that whatever was happening among them might not be a one and done, and Albus tried not to let the relief he felt show on his face.

“Some of us just care about you,” Teddy said. “You need to not exert yourself until you can see a Healer and make sure you don’t have any torn ligaments or dislocation.”

Albus grimaced. Teddy was right. The last time he’d seen James with a bruised collarbone had been after James’s last match at Hogwarts as team captain. That bruise hadn’t been this bad, and it’d been over thirty-six hours before James confessed how much pain he was in. Albus had marched straight to Gryffindor tower and practically dragged him to the Infirmary. James had had a dislocated shoulder and two bruised ribs, and neither Albus nor Teddy had let him live it down since.

James didn’t look appeased by Teddy’s words. “I missed you. Both of you.”

Teddy moved to stand behind James, resting his chin on James’s head as he wrapped his arms around James loosely from behind. “I know, baby.”

James exhaled, closing his eyes and leaning his weight back against Teddy, some of the tension seeping out of his body. He held out his arms in a silent invitation for Albus, who moved quickly into the embrace.

“Fuck, this is nice,” James mumbled into Albus’s hair.

“Like being in the middle, James?” Teddy teased.

James didn’t even bother trying to deny it. “Fuck yes. Merlin, why are we all still wearing so many clothes?”

Albus agreed with James, but he looked up at Teddy, waiting for some clue as to how to proceed. He knew James probably needed to rest, but fuck, he wanted them to be naked as much as James did.

“I might have an idea that would give us all what we want while making sure James rests. If you’re up for it,” Teddy said directing his words at Albus.

“Yes,” Albus said. He’d never been one to agree to things without knowing exactly what he was getting into, but somehow he felt certain whatever Teddy had in mind would be worth it.

“I’m up for anything that involves nakedness,” James supplied.

“Aren’t you always,” Teddy laughed.

Albus’s cheeks heated at the mental image. Normally that type of teasing from Teddy made Albus’s stomach burn with jealousy. This time it sent a thrill through him to realise he was going to be a part of it.

“Are we really doing this?” Albus asked when Teddy began to pull off his t-shirt, and James’s hands moved to his waistband.

“You’re not having second thoughts are you?” Teddy asked.

Albus shook his head. “Just wanted to make sure before I get naked that we’re all clear about what’s happening, is all.”

James’s lips turned up in the corners as he shoved his bottoms down and kicked them aside without an ounce of self-consciousness, his cock springing free. Albus noticed the lack of boxers and groaned. “What’s happening is I’m gonna fuck you.”

“And I’m going to fuck you,” Teddy laughed, playfully swatting James on the arse.

James swallowed. “Fuck.”

“So much fucking,” Teddy agreed, removing his joggers and boxers and tossing them towards the clothing bin in the corner of the room.

Albus had still only removed his own t-shirt, too focused on watching Teddy and James undress. He’d never seen Teddy naked, and fuck, was he beautiful. He was all long lines and lithe muscle. From his Auror training, Teddy was stronger than he looked, all compact muscle and a trim waist. In proportion to his height and long fingers, Teddy’s cock was quite honestly massive, and the idea of that in James made Albus’s cock ache. Teddy was flawless.

James, on the other hand, fuck, Albus had seen him naked so many times over the years but never like this. Never before had Albus been able to truly look without fear of being discovered.

James’s body screamed professional athlete, from the calluses on his hands to the bruises on his body and the insane muscles in his stomach. His thighs were thick with muscle from constantly gripping his broom, his waist tiny, and his arms and shoulders muscled but not bulky. His cock was nestled in a patch of auburn curls that led up to his belly button. His stomach shoulders, and thighs were covered in a light dusting of freckles. His beauty left Albus speechless.

Albus stood there stupidly watching Teddy crawl onto the bed, arranging the pillows in a pile before leaning back on them. When he turned around, he laughed at James and Albus who both still stood at the foot of the bed. James, at least, was completely naked.

Hurrying to catch up, Albus all but kicked his shoes across the room and disrobed completely. When he looked up both Teddy and James were openly staring, and it made him flush with pride to see them so clearly admiring him.

The incredulity of the situation hit him. Albus was going to get fucked by his brother while his brother’s boyfriend fucked him. Fucking shit. He suddenly wished he’d finished his earlier beer instead of exploding it. Not that he wanted to be pissed for this, but it would’ve been nice to not feel like he was going to combust from nerves. .

“So what’s the idea?” Albus asked, rubbing his arms.

“Fucking,” James answered, moving to stand behind him. His cock was hot and hard as it pressed into Albus’s arse cheek.

“I got that, smart arse,” Albus laughed. Somehow being able to tease each other made the fact that they were about to engage in the least normal brotherly behavior ever feel a little more normal.

“James is gonna sit on my cock while you ride him,” Teddy said as casually as if he were remarking on the weather. James bit back a groan into Albus’s shoulder, rutting up against Albus once.

“Want me to ride you, Jamie?” Albus asked, feeling emboldened by James’s response to Teddy’s words.

James keened, his fingers digging sharply into Albus’s hips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Merlin,” Teddy whistled.

Albus’s chest fluttered, unable to explain the sense of euphoria he felt at being the one responsible for James’s growing arousal. James’s cock was leaking against his arse as he rocked against him slowly.

“Do you want the prep done manually or by hand?” Teddy asked. “I’m good at wandless sex spells,” he said with a wink.

“Either,” Albus said. “Anything so long as it gets us closer to the fucking.”

“Mmm, the fucking,” James murmured, nudging Albus towards the bed.

“Anything, huh?” Teddy asked. “You sure?”

Albus nodded, crawling onto the bed towards Teddy and feeling it dip behind him as James followed suit. Teddy crooked his finger to Albus, who scooted close enough that Teddy was able to lean forward for a quick kiss. “How about you let me open you up? Can I touch you, Albus? You want my fingers buried inside you, getting you ready for James’s cock?”

“Shit, Teddy,” Albus groaned.

“Fuck, Teddy has nice ideas,” James said from behind him.

“What about James?” Albus asked breathlessly.

“Yeah, what about James?” James echoed. “Don’t forget about me.”

Teddy snorted. “As if anyone could ever forget about you, sweetheart. Albus is gonna get you ready for me, aren’t you Albus? You wanna use those talented fingers of yours to get your brother desperate and writhing for my cock? James loves being fingered, loves that burn and stretch. He’s so responsive.”

“Oh,” Albus breathed. Somehow he hadn’t thought of them all taking turns like that. Fuck, but the idea of getting James ready to be fucked while Teddy got him ready to be fucked by James was one of the hottest things Albus had ever imagined, and he’d certainly imagined a lot.

“You like that, Albus?” James asked, kissing his shoulder.

“Fuck yes,” Albus said. “How do we do this?”

“Protection first,” Teddy said before murmuring a few spells under his breath. Albus wiggled at the unfamiliar magic as his arse tingled. Then Teddy leaned over to reach into the end table by the bed as he pulled out a huge jar of lube. “You’ll want to face James, so it’s easier for you,” Teddy instructed.

Teddy scooted towards the edge of the large bed and Albus crawled towards him, turning his back on Teddy as he laid on his side to face James.

“Hi,” James breathed. His nose was crinkled in a smile, soft auburn curls falling into his eyes. Albus ached to kiss him, so he did, leaning forward and swallowing down the soft gasp of surprise James emitted as Albus slipped his tongue into James’s mouth at the same moment one of Teddy’s warm, lube-coated fingers slid between his arse cheeks.

“Guh,” Albus grunted inarticulately.

Teddy chuckled, his finger swirling around the hole a few times before slowly sliding in. It wasn’t at all unexpected, but it still sent a thrill through Albus. He was no stranger to fingers up his arse, though usually they were his own. Teddy’s were longer than his, and the angle was entirely different.

“Me,” James muttered against Albus’s lips. “Touch me, please.”

Albus broke the kiss to ask for the lube, but Teddy beat him too it, handing Albus the open jar with his left hand while continuing to finger him with the other one.

“Thanks,” Albus muttered, biting back a smile when Teddy pressed a kiss to his lower back.

“Roll onto your stomach a bit,” Teddy instructed. Albus complied, shamelessly pushing his arse up. “Now scoot up a bit and spread your legs. James, put your heel on Albus’s back so he’s got better access.”

“Yes, sir,” James answered, wiggling up the bed slightly and turning sideways so that his arse was on perfect display for Albus. Then James spread his legs wider, one foot planted on the bed and the other resting lightly on Albus’s shoulder.

James lifted his chin to peer at Albus, giving him a shaky smile as Albus dipped his left hand into the jar of lube and moved his other to James’s arse. Almost as if he were waiting for that moment, as soon as Albus’s finger was slipping into James, Teddy added a second finger.  Albus startled, shoving his entire finger in hard and deep and making James whine, the heel of his foot digging in between Albus’s shoulder blades.

“You’re doing so good,” Teddy told him, his nose nuzzling into the base of Albus’s spine as he twisted his fingers and began to pump them in and out at a quicker pace. “Now crook your finger up, find his prostate,” Teddy told him, his voice unmistakably aroused. Albus wondered if Teddy liked talking as much as James liked listening. All Albus knew for sure was that he apparently very much liked being told what to do if his dripping cock and rising desperation were any indication.

Albus bit the inside of his cheek, following Teddy’s instructions, his eyes riveted to James’s face as he found the pad of nerves and pressed hard, rubbing it over and over. James’s mouth fell open in a guttural moan as his hands fisted in the sheets and his stomach quivered.

“Albus, fuck, Albus.”

“You’re so good at making him feel good,” Teddy said, his voice louder than the ringing in Albus’s ear. “Look at him falling apart because of you.”

“Fuck,” Albus bit out, pressing in a second finger.

“He’s so ready for me, Al. The question is, are you ready for him?” Teddy asked as he slid a third finger into Albus, stretching him wide. Albus shoved his face down into the sheets as he rose onto his knees. Fucking fuck, Teddy’s fingers were bigger than his. It burned in the most satisfying way, and as much as Albus liked the way it felt, he needed James’s cock in him now before he accidently came and ended things before they got started.

“Let me help, Albus,” Teddy whispered, removing his fingers from Albus’s arse. Albus’s head flew up at the loss, unsure what was happening, but then Teddy’s body was lying flush against Albus’s back, his cock firm against his thigh as Teddy slipped one of his own fingers into James’s arse along with Albus’s. James all but wailed, his hand flying from the sheet to cover his mouth as he rocked up into the air looking for a friction that wasn’t there.

It was strange and erotic to feel the warmth of Teddy’s slick hand atop his as their fingers moved in and out of James’s body, the fluttering hole stretched wide.

“Look at you, baby,” Teddy breathed in Albus’s ear. Albus wasn’t sure if the words were meant for him or James or maybe both of them. “You like taking us both in don’t you, Jamie? Maybe next time you’ll take us both in a different way, huh?”

“Fuck,” Albus choked out. _Next time_. Fuck, Teddy wanted a next time. More than that, did Teddy mean what he thought he meant? Albus wasn’t sure double penetration was something anyone did outside of porn, but fuck he was game to try it.

“If someone doesn’t fuck me or let me fuck them soon, I’m going to lose my ever-loving mind,” James cried.

“See, you’re as bossy in bed as you are out of it,” Albus observed, earning a laugh from Teddy and a rude gesture from James.

“If you can still be a smart arse, we’re not doing our job,” Teddy intoned, pressing his finger hard against Albus’s finger who took the hint and angled his strokes down against James’s prostate a second time.

James bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes screwed up and his head thrashing from side to side as he tried and failed to be quiet.

“Is he ready yet?” Albus asked Teddy.

“Oh, he’s been ready, I just love the way he looks like this, so open and desperate. Fuck, you’re so beautiful, James.”

James sucked in a breath, rising up onto his elbows. “I’d look better on your cock.”

“Fucking right you would,” Teddy agreed as he rolled off Albus and readjusted the pillows. Once he seemed pleased with the result he bent down to grab the lube. Aware he was being watched, Teddy winked at Albus as he made a show of generously lining up his cock, the impressive length sliding through his cupped hand.

“He always like this?” Albus asked.

“Not usually this intense. He’s showing off for you,” James said a bit breathlessly as he moved to straddle Teddy back to chest.

The confession lit the embers of Albus’s desire, setting him aflame. It was obvious James wanted him, at least _now_. James couldn’t take his eyes off Albus, was close to losing control every time he touched him. Now that the truth was out, James was incapable of containing his desire. Teddy was harder for Albus to read. Truthfully, there was a part of Albus that had feared Teddy was going along with this because James wanted it.  But having such tangible proof of Teddy’s desire for Albus made the last vestiges of his doubt disappear.

Despite his awareness of the immorality and misdeed of what was about to happen, all Albus could feel was a sense of rightness, the likes of which he hadn’t known since the moment he’d first laid hands on his wand at Ollivander’s. As ridiculous as it sounded, even in his own brain, Albus couldn’t deny feeling the same sense of euphoria when James reached out to link his fingers with Albus’s.

Albus didn’t have long to dwell on the feeling, because then James was rising onto his knees, scooting backwards as Teddy placed his hands on James’s arse and spread him open. James sucked in a breath, squeezing Albus’s fingers tightly as he slowly sunk back down onto Teddy’s cock without breaking eye contact with Albus. Once fully seated, he exhaled, mouth falling open as Teddy’s hands glided around the front to wrap around James’s cock. James’s mouth fell open in a breathy moan as he began to rock back, fucking himself on Teddy’s cock with shallow thrusts as Teddy’s lube-coated hand slicked James’s cock up—slicked it up so he could _fuck Albus._

“Merlin, you want James to fuck you so bad, don’t you, Al?” Teddy asked, his eyes heavy lidded as he watched Albus over James’s shoulder, still lazily stroking James’s cock long past what was necessary. It took Albus a second to realise he had been rocking his hips into his own free hand in tandem with Teddy, embarrassment making his blood run hot.

“Fuck, it’s so hot, Alblus. Don’t be embarrassed,” James urged, his voice unnaturally low. “Wanna fuck you so bad. _Please_.”

“Fuck,” Albus muttered. He’d never heard James beg for anything in his entire life. It was shockingly erotic to know he had made James lose control like this, made James ache and beg.

“Yes,” Albus whispered, crawling closer. He paused, unsure how this was supposed to work at the current angle, when Teddy began to mutter under his breath. A few seconds later, the pile of pillows disappeared in another impressive act of Teddy’s wandless magic. Teddy collapsed onto the bed pulling James with him.

Teddy’s cock slipped out of his arse as James fell sideways. “Fucking shit, a little warning next time, Teds.”

“Sorry, baby,” he said, kissing James’s shoulder as he put his feet flat onto the bed and lifted his hips. James didn’t seem upset as he copied him, holding his body up with nothing but his thigh muscles as Teddy shuffled a few inches down the bed for a better angle and guided his cock inside of James. “Pillows were in the way. This will be better, I promise. In fact, I have another idea,” Teddy mumbled. He waved his left hand, and Albus blinked in surprise as one of James’s trainers spun in the air, twisting before his eyes until it stood beside the bed as one long freestanding bar as what Albus could only assume was meant to be a fucking sex handlebar.

“Fuck, Teddy’s brilliant,” James breathed. Albus fought back a smile, wondering if Teddy was showing off again. He rather liked the idea of Teddy trying to impress him.

Albus very briefly entertained the idea of asking why they needed a handlebar and then thought better of it. He couldn’t be offended that Teddy thought he might need the extra support and leverage. Albus was neither a trained Auror nor a professional athlete—his idea of working out was eating a second slice of pizza while James and Teddy did their Saturday night yoga in the corner—so he was not about to object to a little extra support when it meant he wouldn’t have cramping stomach or thigh muscles tomorrow.

“You waiting for an invitation?” James panted as Teddy thrust up so hard James’s thigh muscles visibly quivered.

“Fuck you,” Albus spluttered, wondering exactly how much fucking it took James to stop being a smartass. He really, really wanted to find out.

“No, I’m fucking you. But next time you can definitely fuck me,” James said.

“Oh,” Albus said, cheeks flushing. The idea of fucking James until he couldn’t think, let alone speak, made Albus dizzy, and he leaned sideways to grab onto the handlebar as he rose up and straddled James.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Albus,” James breathed, arching his back as his hands caressed the inside of Albus’s thighs. He marveled at the strength in James’s thighs as he held his body up enough to not smash Teddy, yet somehow managing to meet Teddy’s shallow thrusts

Albus blew out a breath, unable to look at James’s face as he grabbed ahold of James’s cock with his left hand and positioned it at his hole. The world narrowed down to the minute sensation of the tip of his brother’s cock rubbing against his arse as the reality of what was happening threatened to tip Albus over the edge. He shook his head, forcing himself to open his eyes and look at James as he slowly lowered himself down, James’s cock slipping past the tight ring of muscle. Albus’s mouth fell open in a silent sob as he took James in deeper and deeper, bracing his weight on the bar and his legs quivering as he squatted down over them both.

He was grateful Teddy and James had stopped moving when he started because he was pretty sure he would’ve come already if they hadn’t. He didn’t know how the fuck James wasn’t screaming already, wedged in the middle being fucked and fucking all at once. Then again, James was the kind of man born to be in the middle of something like this—reveling in attention and terrified of being left out. Albus had spent years fighting what he wanted, but now—now he wanted to fucking revel in it himself.

Albus could see James biting his bottom lip hard enough it might bleed, his entire face and neck flushed pink and his stomach quivering with the self-restraint it was taking him not to move now that his cock was fully sheathed inside Albus. Tentatively, Albus lifted himself up just an inch or so, relishing the slight burn in the drag of James’s cock before abruptly pushing down hard and fast. This time James’s bottom lip did bleed as he bit down hard, a trickle of blood staining his full lips and his entire body shuddering. He was vaguely aware of Teddy murmuring soothing words into James’s ear in an attempt to calm him as Albus repeated the action once more, lifting up a bit further this time and slamming down harder, this time earning him a broken sob from James.

James might have been the one fucking Albus, but Albus was the one setting the pace—deciding how hard or fast it was going to go. Albus instinctively knew that Teddy would follow whatever pace he set, and the knowledge that they were both beneath him desperate and waiting—wanting to please him—aroused him powerfully.

The small, jealous part of Albus who’d stood on the sidelines for years watching as the world clamored for James’s attention while James clamored for Teddy’s felt euphoric at being the subject of both of their desires when he’d spent years longing for them from afar.

Something had shifted, the playfulness of before gone. Teddy’s mouthiness had twisted and transformed into desperate sounds of pleasure as he fucked up into James and tried to match Albus’s pace. They’d both wordlessly let Albus take the lead, and that extra guise of control lessened the nervousness that had begun to build when he’d first taken James’s cock into his body.

“Albus, please,” James groaned, his fingers digging into Albus’s thighs.

“Please what, Jamie?” he asked, his free hand reaching down to splay across the flat of James’s stomach. His muscles fluttered under the touch, his skin warm and covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Anything, fucking anything,” he begged.

Albus bent down, capturing James’s lips in a needy kiss, the taste of blood lingering against his tongue. James attempted to chase his mouth when Albus pulled away but was unable to lift himself high enough, trapped between Albus and Teddy, completely at their mercy.

Without warning, Albus returned to an upright position, tightening his grip on the bar to give him the leverage he needed as he began to rise up until James’s cock was almost completely unsheathed before slamming back down hard at the same moment that Teddy thrust up, driving James’s cock into him hard and deep, the sound of their skin slapping echoing loudly in the room.

“Fuck, fuck,” someone muttered, and Albus couldn’t tell if it was Teddy or James or maybe both as he did it again, his legs shaking when Teddy managed to perfectly match his upthrust so that James was surging up every time Albus was coming back down.

Albus had always known on some level he was a bit of a selfish person, possessive and not at all inclined to share. Yet apparently sharing James with Teddy was fucking amazing, and Albus couldn’t imagine doing this without Teddy there as well. More than that though, the urge he had to mark and claim James surprised even himself. Albus’s cock ached to be touched, slapping down against James’s stomach and dripping precome against his hip. The sight made Albus want to wrap his hand around his cock, to touch until he was coming so he could cover James’s skin with his release, an almost primal urge to defile James. He wanted to see James’s beautiful freckled skin covered in his own come, wanted to drag his fingers through it and ruin James as he devoured his mouth and sucked down his screams.

With every movement the intensity mounted, the need to come rising, but more than that the need to make James and Teddy lose control. He imagined turning James over later, bone tired and exhausted, and fucking him into the mattress as James sucked Teddy off. He let his mind glaze over as he imaged Teddy’s earlier suggestion of them both fucking James at the same time, imagined Teddy’s cock rubbing against his own as they sunk into James’s body.

It was all Albus could do not to cry, the pleasure building in his thighs and the pit of his stomach as he watched James struggle to suck in a breath, his entire body shaking with exertion and arousal.

Teddy came first, his legs giving out on him as he collapsed flat onto the bed burying his face into James’s neck and moaning loudly. Teddy’s face remained buried in James’s neck as his arm reached out and Albus moved without hesitation, linking his fingers with Teddy’s and leaning his weight against their joined hands as he began to roll his hips again.

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie” Albus chanted, but James didn’t acknowledge him. His eyes remained shut as he whimpered, body still trying futilely to rock back against Teddy or up into Albus but effectively trapped.

“He’s so close, Al,” Teddy murmured quietly, nuzzling the side of James’s head and pressing soft kisses to the side of his ear.

“Fuck, me too,” Albus confessed, rising up enough to get a new rhythm going. James made an unintelligible noise as Albus moved at a nearly frantic pace, the sounds of their sweaty skin and desperate pants growing louder, a crescendo to match his building arousal.

Albus’s chest heaved, his thighs burning and his desperation growing, but he was determined to make James come first as he slammed down again hard and fast giving James no time to recover.

“Jamie, look at me,” Albus said, and this time he was begging. Something in his tone must’ve gotten through, because James’s eyes flew open as he clawed at the sheets, fisting them tightly as he gasped for breath.

“I love you,” Albus said. “I love you.”

James let out a desperate sound that made Albus’s heart ache to the core. His hands flew up to Albus’s waist, unable to find purchase, and he pawed helplessly at Albus as he came, his entire body shuddering.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Teddy murmured, releasing Albus’s hands to run his own up and down James’s body that had yet to quit shaking.

“Fuck,” Albus groaned, collapsing to sit on James’s lap. James shivered, and Albus relished the oddly satisfying feeling of James going soft inside of him, reluctant to move as he wrapped his right hand around his cock and began to stroke.

James’s eyes were on him with all the intensity he would expect of a Seeker, and Albus’s body flushed under the gaze. He was so close he knew it wouldn’t take long as he tightened his grip and watched his cock slip between his fingers. James lifted a trembling hand to cover Albus’s, helping him pull himself off, and the addition of James’s strong fingers was all it took for Albus to tip over the edge.

He didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed by the sounds he made as he watched his come splatter across James’s stomach, unable to stop himself from splaying both his hands in the sticky mess and digging his fingers into James’s flesh as he bent to kiss James.

Beneath them Teddy made a noise of appreciation, his fingers tangling in James’s hair as Albus dragged his come-stained hands up James’s chest. It was the filthiest thing he’d ever done, James’s come dripping from his arse as he rubbed his own into his brother’s sweat-soaked, bruised skin as they kissed. Unexpectedly, Teddy’s hands inched away from James and into Albus’s hair to fist in his mass of hair. Albus groaned, continuing to kiss James while Teddy’s hands gripped Albus’s hair as if urging him to kiss James even harder. Combusting with happiness, Albus sucked James’s bottom lip into his mouth hard, feeling James’s chest shake beneath them. It was only when the shaking didn’t subside but intensified as Albus rocked on James’s oversensitive cock that he faltered.

James let out a soft cry when Albus pulled back, and an even louder one when Albus moved off him completely. James’s cock fell from Albus’s body with a pop, a warmth dripping down Albus’s leg as he rolled onto his side. Teddy seemed to have the same idea, gently rolling James over to wedge him between them.

James was compliant in a way Albus had never seen, boneless and weak as he stayed exactly where Teddy had rolled him with his face buried in the sheets and his body still wracked with light convulsions.

“You okay?” Teddy asked Albus, kicking the tangled duvet to the floor. Before he could answer, Teddy’s now-familiar magic washed over him with a cleaning charm, his skin no longer sticky and sweaty. He did the same for himself.

“I’m fine,” Albus answered, desperately wanting to pull James into his arms but unsure what James or Teddy might be thinking right now as Teddy nestled himself up against James’s back, resting his chin on James’s shoulder and throwing an arm over James to reach for Albus.

“Just fine?” Teddy asked, tugging lightly on his hand to urge him closer.

“Tired. A little overwhelmed. Kind of freaking out. A little amazing despite that,” Albus said, surprised at how easy it was to tell Teddy how he felt. It was true, there was a part of him buzzing with the words _you just had sex with your brother and his boyfriend_ in his mind. Overriding that was a sense of lightness, the secret he’d kept buried so long now out in the open. He hadn’t realised the way it had weighed heavy and insidious on his heart until he no longer had to keep it to himself. He knew it was wrong, but he’d never felt as if things were so right.

Teddy nodded, slipping one of his long legs between James’s, his knee pressing against Albus’s as his hand settled on Albus’s hip. James seemed to realise Albus was close, because he let out a tiny huff, shoving his face into Albus’s neck without opening his eyes or saying a word.

“He okay?” Albus asked, eyes on Teddy but speaking about James.

Teddy nodded, pressing a kiss to James’s shoulder. “He gets like this sometimes, when it’s been a long time. James is really tactile. The need to touch or be touched builds up in him when he’s away like that, like a volcano waiting to erupt. Well, that and it was you. If I didn’t love you so much myself I might be jealous of the way you made James lose control. I’ve never seen him that desperate before. Give him an hour, though, and he’ll be nudging you awake begging you to make good on your promise to fuck him.”

“So you’re not...jealous I mean? Of me,” Albus asked, voicing one of his own concerns for the first time. Between them James’s breathing had evened out as he slumbered, Albus’s hand held tightly in his own.

“No. I never have been. I think...I think I always kind of knew. The way you two were with each other. It’s why I was so scared to get with James in the first place. I thought he was settling for me because he couldn’t ever have you.”

“James love you,” Albus blurted in shock.

James startled between them, and Teddy smiled, kissing his cheek. “I know that. Fuck, he lets me know that every fucking day. I realised pretty early on that he didn’t even notice the way he watched you. Once he did, it nearly broke him. You can’t imagine the guilt he felt. I think the only thing that stopped him from losing it completely was my confession that I liked you too. Funny that it wasn’t the fact that you were his brother that worried him, but the thought that he was somehow cheating on me just by loving you even from afar.”

Albus blinked, unsure how to respond. Luckily, Teddy didn’t seem to expect an answer.

“It took awhile before James stopped hating himself for what he wanted.And a lot of talking.”

“It didn’t freak you out? You’re not...disgusted?” Albus asked, unable to filter his thoughts, needing to know the truth.

“Did I look disgusted?” Teddy said with a soft laugh. Albus shook his head. “I’m not going to pretend we all don’t have a lot to talk about, or that I have any fucking clue how things will pan out. Or that I wasn’t completely confused when I realised not only how much I liked you, but how much I liked the idea of you and James. But I meant what I said before. I love James, and I love you and James...James has a lot of love to share.”

“What are you saying?” Albus asked, pretty sure he knew what Teddy was getting at but needing to be certain.

“I’m saying don’t leave. Move in with us. You can have the spare room or stay in here with us, whatever you’re more comfortable with just...don’t leave.”

“You’re serious?”

“No,” James’s voice piped up, his words slurring. Apparently not asleep after all, Albus thought wryly. “I’m James Sirius. He’s Teddy.”

Teddy snorted out a laugh, burying his face in James’s shoulder. “Can’t even mind your own business in your sleep, you nosy fucker.”

“Not asleep,” James said in between a yawn but apparently unwilling to remove his face from Albus’s neck. He placed a lazy open-mouthed kiss there, his breathing slow and heavy.

“You should be,” Albus told him.

“Answer Teddy, and I’ll sleep,” James mumbled

“Bossy,” Teddy laughed again before locking eyes with Albus. “You know he’s just stubborn enough to stay awake until you answer.”

“Yes,” Albus whispered, surprised at how good it felt to say it.

James squeezed Albus’s hand once before his fingers went lax, and this time Albus was certain from the tiny snores that James finally had drifted off to sleep for good.

Lulled into relaxation by the gentle strokes of Teddy’s thumb along his side and the even beating of James’s heartbeat against his chest, Albus let his own eyes flutter shut despite not being at all tired, content to allow himself this moment.

Long after Teddy’s hand had stilled its ministrations, and he’d joined James in sleep, Albus remained awake unable to let his mind rest. Frustrated with himself, Albus opened his eyes and watched as James and Teddy slumbered on peacefully, unaware of the war raging in Albus’s brain.

James let out a soft grunt in his sleep, rolling halfway onto his front and sliding one of his legs through Albus’s in an attempt to get more comfortable, or get closer to Albus. James’s mouth was hanging open, soft puffs of air on Albus’s cheek. This close up Albus could see every single freckle that dotted James’s face, the length of his thick dark lashes splayed against pale skin and the fullness of his rose-tinted lips. He barely resisted the urge to drag his own tongue or thumb over those lips, the taste of them against his own lips already a fading memory. Teddy’s arm was still stretched out over both of them, his face hidden in James’s hair and his body entwined with James’s in intimate familiarity.

They breathed in steady tandem, making it hard for Albus not to let the physical lethargy he felt take hold and lull him into a false sense of security—lull him to sleep. Despite the exhaustion in his body and the residual happiness he felt at finally getting the one thing he’d been dreaming of, he couldn’t ignore his nagging unease. It didn’t make sense when Teddy and James had both made it more than obvious how they felt about Albus. And yet despite that, the realist in Albus knew this couldn’t last forever. It was hard not to think about later, to not worry about how long this might last or when it might end—because there was no doubt in Albus’s mind it was not about if this might end, but when.

There was only so long they might be able to keep something like this a secret, and when push came to shove, he felt almost certain that Teddy and James would be together, _without him_. Fuck he wanted them to be, even if it killed him. They were so good together, and there wasn’t a moment that went by—even in his most private moments of jealousy—that Albus had ever wished them apart. He knew he couldn’t keep them forever, especially James, but just for right now Albus was going to be selfish and hold on to whatever they were willing to give him as long as possible.

For just this moment he was going to lay beside the two people he loved most in the world and pretend it could last.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goldentruth813) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/goldentruth813).


End file.
